Dagger Zaku
Character name: Zaku, Dagger Village of origin: Sand Age: 17 sex: F Weight: 127lbs Height: 5' 4" Appearance: long dark blue hair, red eyes.. fair skin(pale), her face is usually covered by the hood of her ebony cloak, few have seen her actual face.. KEKKEI GENKAI!!~ Byakugan, Sharingan, Hakakugan((special eye)) allows Dagger to predict every movement an opponent makes – and it's been proved that the Hakakugan can even predict the movements of Naruto's Kyuubi chakra. Obviously contains the powers of Sharingan and Byakugan. Background: I am the daughter of Hyuuga, Hizashi and Uchiha, Mikoto.. Born their daughter i was raised in a small hut hidden deep in a forest of konoha, they feared what they saw was coming in the future((itachi's rise to power and neji's anger towards the main branch hyuuga)).. In attitude those around would consider meh a force not to be reckoned with, im vacuous, protective, unpredictable, and uncontrollable if you should cross my path for the bad.. At the small house where i secretly was raised, I was taught all manners of medical jutsu! Virtually making me both powerful with my bloodline and unstoppable with me vast knowledge of healing in the field of combat; not too mention my mastered chakra control... As a child I was also blessed or cursed with the bijou Yamata no Orochi, whose symbols are: Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death. *Ability: The legendary sword Kusanagi no Tsurugi; summoning of evil spirits *Bijuu Strength Ranking: 2nd *Bijuu Chakra Ranking: 2nd Jutsu: 1.)Chidori (One Thousand Birds) A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. (learned through Mizukage) 2.)Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial) 3.)Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. 4.)Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique) This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight. (learned through Mizukage) 5.)Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall) his technique moves sand in the likeness of an ocean wave towards the enemy, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand. 6.)Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand) This Jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Sabaku Sousou. 7.)Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension) Control sand at will 8.)Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral) Through the will of the user, the sand already wrapping a target because of Sabaku Kyu will implode and crush whatever is within. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick there isn't even time to feel pain. 9.)Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral) it compacts the sand thus crushing the enemies in a huge amount of sand. 10.)Sabakuro (Desert Prison) This jutsu uses sand to imprison the victim. 11.)Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku) A highly powerful defense technique in which the user summons a small sand sculpture of Shukaku which blocks any type of attack. Though this technique requires a lot of chakra it does make a very strong defense technique. 12.)Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger) Creates a clone of the user from sand. When it is attacked, it does not disappear like with other clone techniques. This makes it one of the most powerful and advanced types of the Bunshin. Only after it is damaged or broken, it takes on the appearance and color of sand. 13.)Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand) This jutsu uses chakra to cover the user with a thin, but dense, layer of protective sand. While a good defense, it puts an unignorable burden on the user's stamina, both through chakra absorption and the fact that the sand makes them heavier and hampers their movement. 14.)Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle) Suna Shigure is another way of creating the Sabaku Sousou; it gathers sand in the air and then targets in on the opponent from above. 15.)Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken) 16.)Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm) The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. (learned through mizukage) Suiton (Water Element): 17.)Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone no Jutsu) 18.)Suiton Suriyuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon no Jutsu) 19.)Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Tidal Wave no Jutsu) 20.)Suirou no Jutsu (Aqua Prison) 21.)Suiton Goshokuzame (Five Shark Feeding Frenzy) 22.)Suiton Bakusui Shouha (Explosive Water Shockwave) 23.)Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou (Secret Jutsu Thousand Flying Water Needles) 24.)Suiton Suijinheki (Water Wall) 25.)Suiton Suishouha (Water Wave) 26.)Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist no Jutsu) 27.)Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Mist Clone no Jutsu) 28.)Suiton Teppoudama (Water Bullet) Hyouton (Ice Element): 29.)Hyouton Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Swallow Attack) 30.)Hyouro no Jutsu (Ice Prison no Jutsu) 31.)Hyouton Haryuu Muuko (Ice Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger) 32.)Hyouton Itsukaku Hakukei (Ice One Horned Whale) 33.)Makiyo Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Mirrors) 34.)Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuufetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard) Doton(Earth Element) 35.)Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish) 36.)Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) 37.)Doton: Doryu Dango (Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling) 38.)Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall) 39.)Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction) 40.)Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm) 41.)Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) 42.)Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) Futon(Wind Element) 43.)Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) 44.)Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough) 45.)Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) Katon(Fire Element) 46.)Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet) 47.)Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) 48.)Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not) 49.)Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet) 50.)Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique) Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow) Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing) Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique) Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique) As a Kage I am able to know more then what i have here. The ones above are my most common used. However I know many more which i may use at anytime to pull out surprises in battle. Category:Characters